


Bathing

by toesohnoes



Category: Bedlam (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their experience with the ghost, Jed and Ryan start bathing together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3251664023/bedlam-jed-ryan).

Their bath can fit two grown men, albeit with a certain level of cramped awkwardness. Ryan is a warm, welcome weight as he rests against Jed’s chest, their eyes closed, their breathing matched. Before long, one of the girls will begin to hammer on the locked door, but for now they have time.

Jed’s hand winds its way down Ryan’s torso, over the wet skin of his stomach until he comes to his cock, cupping it in his palm and stroking as it begins to harden. Ryan groans, turning his head so that his mouth can brush across Jed’s jaw, skimming over stubble. Jed’s hips shift, his dick pressed against the small of Ryan’s back while his heart pounds in excitement. It’s been a long time, before Ryan, since he felt like this.

He grasps Ryan and strokes him slowly, the water of the bath sloshing in heavy waves with every movement. Ryan braces his feet against the foot of the bath and thrusts upwards into Jed’s hand, his arse rubbing against Jed’s cock as he moves. Water splashes onto the floor and Jed’s breathing feels choked, stilled, perfect, as they chase their way towards a soaking climax, heating up as the water grows cold.


End file.
